<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll never leave you by Ryewoke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141141">I'll never leave you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryewoke/pseuds/Ryewoke'>Ryewoke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Angry Wilbur Soot, Canon Trans Character, Floris | Fundy Has Abandonment Issues, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Gen, He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, King Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Prince Floris | Fundy, Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Niki | Nihachu, Protective Siblings, She/Her Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Male Floris | Fundy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryewoke/pseuds/Ryewoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The loneliness was getting to Fundy. It was hard for him to function. All he wanted, no all he needed was his father. But he ran away. He ran away from everything, running with Phil and Techno, he left Niki alone. His best friend in the world now she barley comes out of her bakery. What happens when Eret is tired of seeing the two so broken? What happens when Eret becomes the two's family?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eret &amp; Floris | Fundy &amp; Niki | Nihachu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll never leave you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I watched as my own blood left. The slow patronizing feeling creeping into me as I look towards my now burned home. It wouldn't bother me if it was anyone else who did it, but it was Wilbur. My own father who burned my home, the place where I kept all my valuables. It's gone, and I will never be able to get them back. </p><p>So now here i am. Looking at the ruins of my family home, and as I sit here letting my thoughts consume me I wonder what the hell I'm going to do now. </p><p>Sighing, I wipe the tears that stained my cheeks and make my way to Niki. Maybe she will understand. Being the best friend of Wilbur she is most likely going through the same pain as I am.</p><p>As I make my way to Niki I can't help but think about all we have lost. It was like a hurricane of emotions hit consuming the last shred of comfort I had. Tears fell down my face practically blinding my vision as I stumbled into the bakery that Niki owned.</p><p>"Fundy?" The soft voice of Niki echoed through the empty building. Concern laced in her words as spoke to the hybrid. Her mind was racing now. She wasn't used to people crying as they entered her shop. Yet she acted on impulse quickly coming out from behind the counter and wrapping the slightly shorter boy in a tight embrace.</p><p>Despite not knowing the reason for the younger males dismay it felt as though she needed to protect the fox. Seeing the tears fall down his face caused a fire to brew deep in the seventeen year olds chest. "I'm here Fundy. Its okay, just let it all out."</p><p>The fourteen year old wrapped his arms around the Germans waist his head falling into a comfortable position as he cried into her shoulder. He wasn't sure why he broke down. Maybe it was the fact that he was holding it in for so long. Or maybe it was just because he couldn't hold it in anymore. Either way he finally broke, and one thing for sure. Fundy Soot does not break. Or...so he thought.</p><p>She was patient with the Dutch male. Understanding that he has gone through a lot. His own father left him to fend for himself. The poor boy bearly fourteen yet forced to be alone without any family to support him. Niki understood what it felt like. Wilbur was her best friend, someone she told everything too. He was without a doubt her support system, but now she had no one. The two were in the same boat I suppose, but they are just trying to sail to two different places at the same time.</p><p>Niki didn't realize that she too was crying. Her thoughts only making it worse as she tightened her grip around the younger male. She only noticed she was in fact crying when Fundy wiped a tear from her cheek.</p><p>"Why are you crying Niki?" The smaller male asked a pout now formed on his face as he stared up at the elder eyes still glossy from his break down. "Its nothing Funds. Just thinking about everything that has happened." Fundy understood what the elder meant not asking anymore questions on the subject but instead enjoying the warmth of the elder teen.</p><p>The two were so caught up in their own comfort and feelings that they had neglected to notice the other figure in the building. Their face morphed into a concerned and worried look as he studied the two infront of her. Eret wasn't sure what to do. He walked in shortly after Fundy after watching the male break down on the Prime path. Eret being a almost to parental figure decided to follow the fox worried for his welbeing. Though he didn't expect him to go to Niki nor for her to break down as well.</p><p>Despite his mind telling him to leave the two broken teens alone as it seemed everything was under control. Her heart was telling him to go comfort the two. Too protect them and make sure that they were okay. Because Despite him knowing that they would say they were. Eret knew other wise. So much has happened to them, and they knew that this would not be the only time the two would break down.</p><p>And so Eret pushed the thoughts of their mind away deciding to go with their heart. He was careful though, as he walked to the teens. Her heart thumping at a million miles per second as he gently wrapped his arms around them. Said heart broke as Niki and Fundy both flinched at the unfamiliar touch. Looking up though, they realized who it was and the tension slowly fell.</p><p>"I'm here guys." Eret said softly as they ran their hands through the two's hair. "I'll be here for you, you have no reason to be afraid anymore." At that, the two broke down once again. Not because they were sad and lonely. But because they felt wanted. They felt like someone was there to pick up their broken pieces, left behind the one person they truly thought cared and loved for them.</p><p>Maybe they had a new person to love them. Someone who they can go to in times of sorrow and hurt. Niki never had a family growing up, and Fundy. Well he never had one either not really. Sure he had a father, but not a dad he never had a dad who loved him unconditionally, who picked him up when he was at his lowest or held him when he cried. But, maybe they did now. If Eret was willing to give her love to the them, then they were going to take it.  And they would never let it go.</p><p>Eret himself was on the verge of crying now. He lost everything long ago and now the feeling of being needed by the two teens really caught him off guard. She knew how badly they needed someone but they never thought it would be them who would pick up the broken pieces. Now here she is, in the middle of a bakery crying on the floor with two teens who lost everything as well. But now, Eret sees that he has something to love and care for now. He hasn't lost everything just yet as the two in his arms are quickly becoming everything he has ever needed.</p><p>"Everything will alright." He wisperd softly as he stroked the now sleeping hybrids hair. Niki was leaning against Erets shoulder, her tears stopped a while ago and now she was just content with hearing the soft whispers and hums of the elder. "Eret?" She asked softly in order to not wake the young fox. "Do you really promise not to leave us?" She was confused as to why the King would want to care for the two of them. "You could have anything you want. Riches and land, anything your heart desires." Eret just smiles and shakes his head. "That is true, but I don't want that. What I want is a family. Someonr who I can take care of and love. I know its hard to understand. Why would the king want two teens who just lost everything?" Niki just nodded in agreement her truly not understanding. "Well, I lost my family too. No, my family abandoned me is more like it. I know how it feels to lose people. I just...if you two will let me. I could be the parent you both deserve. I won't leave yall or lie, I will be truthful and I will give you space when needed and comfort when wanted. I will be your Dad or Mum, which ever one is fine but only if you want me too."</p><p>To say Niki was caught of guard was an understatement. She just couldn't fathom how Eret would want to be her and Fundys family. Love was one thing, but family It was all to foreign to her. Looking down at Fundy she ran her hand through the males hair smiling softly at the way he scooted closer to her and Eret. Maybe it would be okay, Eret wouldn't hurt them. Not on purpose, and even if he did they both new that the elder would apologize quicker than they could get upset.</p><p>Niki turned to look at Eret, they were smiling down at Fundy a loving smile on her face as he moved the males hair out from infront of his eyes.  The German Studied the king for a moment seemingly coming to an agremt in her head. She had no one as did Fundy, and if Eret truly wanted them then they would go with him. Niki knew Fundy would go if she went. He needed love and support more than anyone. He needed a true parental figure and Eret would be that.</p><p>A mother when comfort was needed and a father when wanted. If course it will be a slow process. Rome wasn't built in a day and this family would be no exception. There will be days when they argue and cry and dsys when they laugh and smile. But what they new for sure was everything would be alright.</p><p>At least for now</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment if you want more to this story. I enjoyed writing this and would definitely write more if wanted. I will take suggestions as well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>